<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>thanks for asking by maknae-mess (InLust)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982977">thanks for asking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/maknae-mess'>maknae-mess (InLust)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CoWorkers to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Tsundere, romcom, will they wont they moments</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/maknae-mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Editor Irene Bae is terrible at expressing her feelings without coming off as cold and mean. Luckily, Wendy finds a way to work around it just so she can get to know the woman.</p><p>or</p><p>3 times that Irene unintentionally asks something of Wendy and the 1 time she does it on purpose</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>183</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>thanks for asking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! i'm maknae-mess<br/>new to the fandom and writing for this ship but not new to writing so please bear with me as i navigate this ship<br/>as soon as i figure out how to work the tags of AFF i'll be cross posting to that site as well under the same name</p><p>features of this fic: irene as a tsundere with a temper, wendy as a big flirt who tries hard, things get physical (not in a violent way but tense), and some sexy-ish stuff at the end just because i can</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> i. </em>
</p><p>There is only one other light on in the office as Irene leaves her office to go to the kitchen. As she makes her way, she glances towards the office to take a peek if someone was actually occupying the space. </p><p>“<em>Unnie</em>.” </p><p>Irene jumps three feet into the air as she lets out a scream. </p><p>The other voice actually lets out a yelp before a, “Aigooooo…” follows.</p><p>Irene’s eyes widen at the sight of the other woman she expected to have long gone home. “Wendy-ah!” she bats at the younger woman’s shoulder. “What’re you doing creeping up on me?”</p><p>The hit Irene lands makes Wendy wince before grabbing her hand to stop her from landing another hit. </p><p>It must be too late that Irene suddenly feels warm at the feeling of Wendy’s hand holding hers.<em> You pabo. It’s that late you’re going crazy. </em></p><p>“For the record, I was trying to let you know I was here,” Wendy chuckles as she reaches for the mug that Irene’s holding onto. </p><p>Irene doesn’t fight it, again, weirdly stunned by Wendy’s casual skinship. But she has to say something else because she’s not done with that mug yet. “I was going to make tea.” </p><p>“I figured as much, that’s why I boiled some water.” Wendy smiles slyly at Irene as she leads her into the kitchen. </p><p>Irene really should be questioning why Wendy is still holding her hand, but more importantly why is she letting her? Irene can’t be bothered by it though because it feels...fine. “Why are you still here, Wendy?” she asks instead because if Wendy wasn’t here, she would feel equally as fine, but now that she is here, Irene can’t help but be curious. </p><p>“Same as you,” Wendy answers as she grabs a tea bag from the box. “I have a bunch of articles to edit because my writers decided to send them all at the same time.” She finally lets go of Irene’s hand and Irene ignores the annoyed feeling that spreads in her chest. </p><p>Irene crosses her arms and leans in to glance at the tea Wendy’s chosen. It’s not that she doesn’t like sencha, she <em>loves</em> it. “I still have more work to do,” she notes as the sencha tea starts to steep. </p><p>“It’s so we can go home at a decent hour,” she smiles, bobbing the teabag in the hot water. </p><p>Irene’s heart suddenly skips. “We?” </p><p>“Mm.” Wendy nods before looking at Irene with a cheeky smirk. “I wouldn’t let you stay here late and drive home sleepy. That’s dangerous.” </p><p>Irene raises an eyebrow at the woman. “Are you planning to drive me home?” </p><p>“I would love to drive you home, Irene, thanks for asking,” Wendy immediately responds with a broad smile on her face.</p><p>Irene’s jaw drops, realizing that was Wendy’s plan all along. Her heart suddenly pounds in her chest. She’s way too tired for this. She has work to do. “<em>Fine</em>,” she retorts. “I have work to finish. Then we can go.” She plucks the cup of tea from Wendy’s hand and leaves the kitchen with her pounding heart. </p><p>
  <em> Shut up, you. It’s late and you need to calm down and I need to focus.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>ii.</em>
</p><p>“Did you sleep with Wendy?” </p><p>Irene chokes on air at the sudden question. Her eyes are wide as saucers as she stares at the woman asking the question. “What did you say?” Her blood runs cold both at the question and the woman asking it.</p><p>Joy chuckles at the chief editor and enters the room with a sashay of her hips like the alluring model that she is. She’s carrying two bubble teas in her hands and places one before Irene like it’s a peace offering. “I asked, <em>did you sleep with Wendy</em>?” she repeats slowly with mirth. </p><p>Irene glares at the boba sitting before her as if it’s personally offended her. No. Joy has offended her. “Why would you ask that absurd question?” she bites. Her hands haven’t moved from her mouse and keyboard as she eyes the model sitting down across from her. </p><p>“It’s not an absurd question,” Joy says as she sips her boba. “The floor has been whispering about you coming into work with Wendy.” </p><p>Irene lets out an annoyed sigh and sits back in her chair. “I work with a bunch of children.” </p><p>Joy smiles at the older woman. “So you did sleep with Wendy?” she can’t help but clarify with a mischievous smile.</p><p>“<strong>Yah</strong>…” Irene threatens, her eyes going dark as she stares at the model. “We did <em>not</em> sleep together.” </p><p>Joy raises her free hand in her defense. “But something happened. What has everyone whispering today about you and Wendy?”</p><p>Irene rolls her eyes, finally reaching for the boba because she feels hot. The iced peach tea isn’t sweet and it makes Irene cringe before the brown sugar boba she chews on makes it bearable to swallow. “<em>Why</em> did you order me 0% sugar? What’s wrong with you?” </p><p>“It still tastes good! Stop complaining,” Joy returns, unoffended by Irene’s demeanor. “You still didn’t answer my question.” She stares at the woman knowingly. </p><p>Irene glares. She takes another sip of the atrocious drink. “You said it. People saw us coming into work together.”</p><p>Joy lets out a sigh. “But <strong>why</strong> did you come to work together?” </p><p>It feels like pulling teeth. Irene hates the dentist enough already, so she knows it’s just best to answer Joy’s questions before she starts interrogating her. “I was in the office late last night and she didn’t want me driving home, so she dropped me off and offered to pick me up in the morning.” </p><p>Joy stares at Irene. Legitimately stares at Irene that it makes her uncomfortable. </p><p>“What?” Irene snaps quickly, unsure of why she’s being stared at so hard.</p><p>“Did you thank her?” </p><p>“Of course I did,” Irene is confused by the question. “I said <em>thank you</em>.” </p><p>Joy suddenly brings a hand to her mouth and shuts her eyes. There’s a small prayer that slips from her mouth that makes Irene raise an eyebrow. After a brief moment she looks at Irene, more seriously than before. “You said thank you? That’s <strong>it</strong>?” </p><p>Irene furrows her brows. “I don’t--” </p><p>“Unnie, when someone gives you a ride, they’re spending their gas and <em>time</em> on you,” Joy explains like Irene is a child. “Don’t you think that it deserves something more than a <em>thank you</em>?” </p><p>“I insisted on paying for gas, but Wendy refused,” Irene defends as she continues to sip her drink. “We only live two buildings apart from each other.” </p><p>Joy’s eyes widen and she smiles like a kid in a candy store. “You’re neighbors?!” </p><p>“We are <em>two buildings</em> apart,” Irene clarifies firmly. “That’s hardly neighbors.” But Irene has to admit, it’s pretty close. It’s strangely nice to know that Wendy is in the neighborhood. Not that they’d see each other much outside of work because they already see each other enough during work.</p><p>“Oh my god, you guys should carpool,” Joy suggests with a relentless smile on her face. It’s her planning face and Irene narrows her eyes at the cheerfulness that Joy exudes for no reason. “That’s economical and environmentally friendly.” </p><p>Irene nods in agreement. She liked her drive with Wendy home and to work. Wendy is easy to talk to, constantly having energy at any time of the day, and Irene doesn’t find it exhausting to be around because she always has something interesting to say. As nice as that sounds, Irene shakes her head. “We have different work schedules and responsibilities.”</p><p>“She’s your senior editor. You basically have the same schedule,” Joy points out. </p><p>Irene shakes her head and taps her finger at the name plaque. “I am the <em>Chief</em> Editor,” she can’t help but feel the massive pride as she says it. No offense to Wendy because Wendy is deserving as Senior Editor but as she says, she’s <strong>the chief</strong>.</p><p>Joy narrows her eyes at Irene’s reasoning. She’s about to argue another point when she hears a light rap at the glass door. </p><p>Seulgi peeks in with a bright smile on her face before entering. “Hi there,” she greets perkily. </p><p>Joy lets out a quiet squeal before hopping out of her seat to meet Seulgi. She easily slips her arm around the shorter woman’s waist before dipping her head to kiss her. There’s a small excited sound that Seulgi lets out before she kisses back.</p><p>Irene throws her head back and lets out a loud sigh at the ceiling. “Not in my office,” she groans.</p><p>Seulgi pulls back from the kiss with an embarrassed laugh. “Sorry, unnie.” </p><p>Joy growls and pulls Seulgi close against her body. “Don’t be sorry. Irene is just jealous.” </p><p>Seulgi smiles and bats at Joy playfully. “We <em>are</em> still at work,” she reasons as she slides Joy’s roaming hand off of her backside quickly. </p><p>“And in my office,” Irene reminds. “Now that you’ve found your girlfriend, please leave.” </p><p>Joy scrunches up her nose. “You don’t have to be so cold, unnie.” </p><p>Irene scoffs. “I said <em>please</em>.” </p><p>Seulgi ignores Irene’s behavior, knowing full well that that’s as good as good is going to get with the chief. “Do you want to have lunch with us, Irene-unnie?” </p><p>Irene is about to turn them down when someone else knocks on the door and a flash of blonde hair peeks in. Irene puts down her drink and stands up. “Wendy,” she greets politely that it surprises the present couple. </p><p>Wendy smiles and bows her head at Irene’s formality. “Chief Editor,” she greets in return. “I didn’t know you were meeting anyone. I can come back later.” </p><p>“It’s okay,” Irene says quickly. "It wasn't anything important." She would rather be talking to Wendy than the loving couple at the moment. “What did you need?” </p><p>“Yeri said that you had some free time in your schedule,” Wendy starts to say. </p><p>Irene nods. “I received your edits and wanted to finalize them for print.” </p><p>“Ah, that’s a shame,” Wendy sucks in her breath and rubs the back of her neck nervously. “I should’ve waited until after lunch to send them to you. Now we can’t eat together.” </p><p>Irene’s eyes widen at Wendy’s words. “Did you want to eat with me?” She immediately looks to her schedule and email for confirmation. </p><p>She misses the smirk on Wendy’s face when she answers, “I'd love to have lunch with you Irene-unnie. Thanks for asking!”</p><p>A surprised sound comes from Joy as her jaw drops. Even Seulgi can’t hold back a chuckle. Irene is even more stunned by the response. Her heart races because she’s caught off guard. Not just because she asked Wendy to lunch. She was tricked. </p><p>“Aish…” Irene lets out before she can even stop herself. Wendy’s eyes go wide at the response and she looks like a kid that got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Irene feels bad from the look on Wendy’s face. “Not that I don’t want to have lunch with you. I do!” She glances around to find her composure. “I just--” she bends over her keyboard and starts errantly typing. “--need to finish this email. Then we can go.” </p><p>A small O forms on Wendy’s mouth and a small blush kisses her cheeks. “Okay...should I--” </p><p>“I’ll come get you at your office,” Irene absently says as she pretends to look for an email. Anything for the woman to leave sooner so she doesn’t seem like a frantic pabo. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>iii.</em>
</p><p>“I saw the preliminary edits that you sent me and they looked good,” Irene says as they wait for their food. Wendy smiles bashfully and it’s about too much for Irene's heart to handle because it jumps out of her chest that she nearly forgets what she wants to say. “Y-your work is always impeccable.”</p><p>“As long as I can make it easier for you,” Wendy offers easily. “Maybe tonight you’ll be able go home on time.” </p><p>Irene nods awkwardly at that. It’s not like she’s doing much at home, so she doesn’t particularly miss it when she has late nights at the office. She starts thinking about what she <em>would</em> do if she went home early for the night. She could cook for herself since it’s been a few weeks. She could catch up with her drama. She could practice drawing again. <em><strong>Oh!</strong></em> She wanted to iron a few of her blouses. </p><p>“What do you like to do in your spare time?” Wendy casually asks. </p><p>Irene pauses her list of thoughts and stares at Wendy, surprised she even asked. “I-uh-” She feels significantly lame for all the boring things she’s listed in her head. </p><p>Wendy smiles. “You probably do so much that’s why you’re having a hard time thinking of things to say.”</p><p>Irene feels her cheeks warm because Wendy couldn’t be more wrong. She shakes her head. “Not really. I don’t do much. Unless cooking and watching drama count as hobbies.” </p><p>Wendy chuckles and for a brief moment, Irene is about to counter and defend herself, but then she says, “To be honest, I do the same.” </p><p>Turns out, Wendy was just laughing at herself. It makes Irene feel a bit foolish for strangely feeling defensive. </p><p>“Well, I prefer baking over cooking, but I definitely catch myself watching too many dramas,” Wendy goes on to say. “At the end of the day, I don’t really want to focus on work so I just have some soju and throw on a drama.” </p><p>Irene feels comfortable at Wendy’s candid honesty. To be honest, she really likes it. She can feel her unconscious defenses lower around the younger woman. “You must drink well,” she points out. </p><p>Wendy shakes her head with a small laugh. “I wish I could say that I do, but the most I can handle is probably half a bottle.” She turns a bit pink. “That’s pretty embarrassing isn’t it?” </p><p>Irene smiles at how adorable Wendy looks when she blushes. It’s a bit unbelievable to see someone so adorable. It’s annoying. </p><p>“It must be with the look on your face.”</p><p>Irene catches herself, wondering what look she had on her face. “No, no,” she responds quickly. “I wasn’t--it’s not embarrassing to drink like that. Everyone has their own limits. I'm not judging you. Besides you save a lot more money to be honest.”</p><p>“When you put it that way, I guess you’re right.” Irene nods affirmatively. Wendy smiles at her. “So do you have any other hobbies?” </p><p>Lunch goes really well. Irene is surprised at how much she likes talking to Wendy. Wendy is <em>interesting</em>; she’s sweet and funny. There’s a picture that’s being painted of Wendy that Irene’s never thought of outside of the context of their company. She wonders more about Wendy’s musical talent; if guitar playing is just a hobby or she’s more than proficient because Irene has noticed the callouses at her fingertips. She wonders if Wendy is just as romantic as all the dramas she says she’s been watching recently because Irene sees the twinkle in her eyes when she talks about them. She wonders if Wendy’s baking is actually any good because she prefers that over cooking, which is fine because Irene knows how to cook well enough. She never thought she could be so curious about someone. </p><p>It’s a bit of a shame that their time has to come to an end because they have to go back to work once more. </p><p>Irene pulls out her card when the waitress gives them the check faster than Wendy even registers that the check has come. </p><p>“Oh, unnie, I can pay for my half,” Wendy blocks the check before the waitress can take it away.</p><p>“No,” Irene simply says, moving Wendy’s hand so the waitress can take the check and her card. “I insist. You drove me home last night and picked me up for work this morning. I want to pay for you.”</p><p>Wendy shyly nods. “Thank you,” she says, turning her hand over to hold Irene’s. The action is so smooth and simple that Irene doesn’t realize when Wendy’s hand was in hers in the first place. “You know what?” </p><p>“Mm?” Irene tilts her head with interest. </p><p>“It’s really convenient that we live near each other.” Wendy goes on. “I mean if you ever need anything, like a cup of sugar, taste tester, tv buddy, I’m nearby.” </p><p>Irene finds it odd how Wendy brings this up. More specifically, excuses that would bring Wendy over to her place. It’s absurd for Wendy to suggest those things. “Do you want to spend time with me outside of work?” she asks without thinking. </p><p>There’s a smirk on Wendy’s face and it’s a smirk that Irene has come to know all too well. Another trap. Irene shakes her head at herself, letting out an incredulous sigh. She could laugh at herself. <em>You big pabo.</em></p><p>“Which is exactly what you wanted me to ask you.” </p><p>Wendy sits up a little more confidently. The hand holding Irene’s squeezes gently and Irene doesn’t think twice until she feels Wendy’s thumb brush the back of her hand. “I wouldn’t turn down an offer to get to know you more.” </p><p>There’s a loud thump in Irene’s chest that catches her off guard. It’s so startling because it’s accompanied by a warmth spreading in her chest. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>I.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Wendy, Senior Editor of Revel Magazine, has always had a way with words. Her passion has always been writing, starting from songwriting of a young girl with big dreams to putting her imagination to paper as a teenager to developing powerful and meaningful articles to enrapture audiences and stir discussion. As well as she writes, she learned how to speak from the heart just as well. It was a skill she’d pick up studying abroad in Canada: the charm and flattery.</p><p>It was almost reflexive at this point. </p><p>However, there’s one person that fails time and time again to be charmed by Wendy. And for a little while, her ego was a bit bruised to see that her Chief Editor, Irene Bae, didn’t give a second glance at her charm.</p><p> </p><p>It all started when Wendy arrived at the interview with gusto and heart, but Irene had just sat there, taking notes for the longest time while the president, head of legal, and several irrelevant interviewers were there to make her stressed (even though she definitely wasn’t--she <em>had</em> <strong>charm</strong>). </p><p>When Irene was done taking notes, she just looked Wendy dead in the eyes, almost as if she was annoyed that it was scary (and very <em>sexy</em>) and asked, “What can you do for me?” </p><p>It was probably the most arrogant sounding question Wendy had ever heard because she wanted to work for the company, not just one woman. But to be fair, Irene turned out to be the pillar of the publication staff and in retrospect that question was entirely valid. </p><p>Wendy could’ve snapped but she stayed calm and answered with a little bit of arrogance of her own, “I think you can see from my portfolio that my work speaks for itself.” Irene nods and takes note again, but Wendy isn’t done. “I can do what you do and make your life easier, Chief Editor.” </p><p>Irene just stared at her with the most unreadable expression and nodded her acknowledgement without a second question.</p><p> </p><p>It had taken months, basically half a year before Irene showed any divergence from her diligence as Chief Editor. Irene was always focused on her work, completely dedicated to her job, and always determined to make each and every issue as successful as possible. But Irene was way more than her job.</p><p>Wendy had only just seen a sliver of Irene beyond her role as Chief Editor. </p><p> </p><p>It was a late snowing night, right before the holiday issue needed to be finalized. That way everyone that had sought vacation for the holidays could catch their flights, buses, trains, whatever to go home to their family. There were only a handful of people in the office at that time, Irene being one of them. </p><p>Out of everyone, Irene seemed to be keeping the most time in the office. There were formatting and reformatting that needed to be done because the President had been the face of the holiday issue for the time. Wendy was doing the best she could to support Irene, but Irene didn’t seek anything from Wendy. Whatever she had asked of her, Wendy had already taken care of. </p><p>“Chief Editor?” Wendy calls and a startled yelp comes from Irene at Wendy’s sudden appearance. It’s late and it also makes Wendy yelp in response. “I’m sorry I startled you.” </p><p>Irene, who looks gorgeous even with her big glasses, finally catches her breath and looks to Wendy with a stern look on her face. “What’re you still doing here?” Her tone is curt as ever, but Wendy’s learned that the woman means no malice in it. She’s just always business like; it’s understandable since Wendy interrupted her flow.</p><p>“I wanted to check on you,” Wendy says easily. “Is there anything I can help with?” </p><p>Irene briefly furrows her brows, skeptically staring at Wendy before she lets out a small sigh and takes off her glasses. For a brief moment, she sits back in her chair and pinches the bridge of her nose. “Unless you can magically put me in a better mood over these ridiculous sizing issues, I don’t think there’s much. Go home; it’s late and the snow is going to get worse.” </p><p>There wasn’t much room for argument but something about Irene’s drooping shoulders upset Wendy. If there was one thing that she couldn’t stand was when others carried too much weight without any relief. She couldn’t magically put Irene in a better mood, but maybe she could try.</p><p>After a quick trip to her office where she’s hidden her Swiss Mix and marshmallows, Wendy makes a perfectly crafted cup of hot chocolate to bring to Irene. The woman does register Wendy’s presence this time because Wendy knocks prior to entering, but she doesn’t move from her spot. Irene just eyes her as she makes her way over with the steaming mug. </p><p>“What’s this?” She's skeptical as she eyes the mug curiously.</p><p>“This is a pick me up,” Wendy says cheerfully as she places it before Irene. “Hot chocolate with marshmallows.” </p><p>Irene’s right eyebrow instantly shoots up and Wendy can see the shift in emotions instantly.<em> Is it working?</em> “There’s no hot chocolate in the office,” Irene deadpans before smelling the mug. “Especially not this rich.”</p><p>Wendy smiles proudly at herself because Irene is most definitely interested. Irene has a demeanor like a cat. She’s unreadable 99% of the time but there are rare moments, blink if you miss moments, where Irene reveals everything. Wendy is lucky enough to see it for herself because Irene’s eyes widen, taking in the drink before her, her nose twitching with curiosity. After a quiet assessment, Irene finally takes a sip of the hot chocolate. </p><p>The small smile on Irene’s face that follows is enough to make Wendy think that she’s dreaming because of how beautiful she looks. </p><p>Irene notices that Wendy is staring at her and the smile disappears but she regards Wendy with the warmest stare that it’s more telling of how she feels. “It’s good.” </p><p>Irene is a woman of a few words, but Wendy knows it’s because all of her best words are crafted into meaningful pieces. Wendy feels the warmth spread from Irene deep into her chest. “I’m glad you like it. Sometimes I add peppermint because it feels like Christmas at home.”</p><p>Irene’s eyes are still wide, staring at Wendy in what almost seems like awe. “That sounds good.” Her dark eyes twinkle with delight and interest even if she doesn’t say it, Wendy feels like that stare warms her heart enough.</p><p>“I’ll make it for you, next time,” Wendy offers, hoping that she reads the situation right. Irene looks so curious that she could probably try it right now. </p><p>There’s something that Irene seems to realize because in that moment, she stops gazing at Wendy and clears her throat. She sits up straight in her seat and places the mug down gently. “Sure,” she casually states before bringing her attention back to her computer. “You should go home, before the snow gets worse. Drive safely.”</p><p>Wendy glances behind Irene out her tall windows and sees the furious snowfall. “Will you be okay, Chief Editor?” </p><p>Irene nods. “I have four wheel drive,” is all she says.</p><p>Wendy chuckles, catching Irene’s attention. “That’s really practical. I have my tiny front wheel drive.” </p><p>Irene furrows her brow and stops whatever work she’s doing. “How old is your car?” </p><p>“2012? I’ve had it since I was in college.” </p><p>Irene frowns, almost in disgust. “That’s old.” </p><p>Wendy laughs at how serious Irene sounds. “It is old,” she agrees, “but I have a lot of memories.” </p><p>“Does it still drive well?” </p><p>“Well enough,” Wendy answers. She looks at Irene, catching the growing concern in her voice. Irene probably doesn’t even realize she’s doing it but she’s heard that tone before from her father that constantly fusses that she should get a new car. He lost the battle years ago when she had first paid it off, and now settles for making sure she does regular maintenance. With Irene, it’s not a battle, it’s an opportunity. “Irene-ssi, if she doesn’t drive well, would you give me a ride?” </p><p>Irene looks startled and it morphs into almost annoyance that Wendy actually wants to backtrack. <em>Damnit</em>, she shouldn’t have taken that opportunity. </p><p>“Of course. I can’t have my senior editor unable to come into work when I need her.” </p><p>Wendy is stunned by the straightforward and very rational answer. It’s almost flattering to hear. <em>I need her</em>. Wendy knows what Irene means; Wendy is needed in a <em>professional</em> sense, but still, to hear it from Irene is quite meaningful. Irene has never sounded so gentle before. Even though Wendy doesn’t ever end up asking Irene for the ride, she thinks about how else she can get close to the older woman.</p><p> </p><p>Wendy had never worked so hard in her life to keep drawing out Irene’s personality, wanting to see more of her outside of the office context. She learned that Irene paid attention to every detail of her workers’ lives, not out of nosiness but simply because people had shared details with her that she always seemed to remember despite her prickly demeanor. </p><p>Speaking of her prickly demeanor, Wendy learned that it was never out of malice or ill intent; Irene was simply concise and focused when she needed to get work done (which was 80% of the time) but there were moments where she was polite, considerate, and even caring (she worked hard during the holidays so the team could afford time for vacation). Wendy wasn’t the only one that could tell Irene wasn’t a mean boss, a <em>tough boss</em>, <strong>yes</strong>, but <em>never</em> mean. If Irene was that awful no one would continue to work for her but it was clear everyone respected and admired her. So it intrigues Wendy to see the dichotomy of Irene: cold and hard on the outside, tender and warm on the inside. </p><p>The intrigue gets Wendy to where she is with Irene now: the luxury of calling her <em>unnie</em>, the humorous banter about work and non-work things, and the casual skinship.</p><p><em>The casual skinship</em> is probably the <strong>best</strong> thing because Irene radiates <strong>RBF</strong> and exudes <strong>FOH</strong> that makes everyone keep at least 6ft away, but somehow they always end up in each other’s orbit. And Wendy won’t lie, she revels in the fact that she can get close to Irene because she can see how beautiful her eyes are when she speaks and drowns in her honey like voice. So she takes advantage of Irene not paying full attention to her surroundings and her tunnel vision to just be <em>around</em> her. </p><p>The fact that she can hold Irene’s hand without getting slapped in the face was an achievement in and of itself. Wendy nearly jumped five feet in the air the first time she reached for Irene’s hand to stop her from walking into the street and Irene subsequently held on tight as a biker zoomed by startling the hell out of her. The point was that they ended up holding hands while crossing the street. </p><p>At first, Wendy thought it was a one time moment, but when Irene holds something and Wendy offers to carry it, brushing their hands or moving Irene’s aside without letting go, Irene doesn’t resist. In fact, she unconsciously grips back and doesn’t think about letting go. Wendy knows it’s unconscious because Irene is completely focused on whatever tiny detail that bothers her in that moment instead. </p><p>Trying to figure out what goes on in the chief editor’s mind has been a trip for Wendy because the woman is a walking oxymoron. What she <em>says</em> comes out pretty harsh or blunt but really what she <strong>means</strong> is actually considerate and kind. Wendy’s learned that she needs to draw out those thoughts and feelings that Irene has kept closely vested in order to really get to know her. It hasn’t been easy because there are definite moments where Wendy feels like she’s actually intruding on Irene’s personal life with questions, but the fact that Irene still responds, albeit with short answers, it means Wendy still gets a little nugget of information that Irene is willing to share with her. </p><p>
  <em> Flash forward to now.  </em>
</p><p>After a year at the company, it is now a time where Wendy finds the confidence to text Irene outside of work about both work and non related work things. Irene isn’t great at texting but her responses are always great. They truly show that she’s much better at crafting her emotions and thoughts onto paper than actually expressing them. When Wendy asks what Irene thinks of how the day went, she gets a message back from Irene almost an hour later but it’s almost a paragraph detailing the highlights and things that need improvement. Or Wendy asks for her opinion on song lyrics (that she wrote--Irene doesn't need to know) and Irene gives her full thoughts on composition and mood.</p><p>Wendy is <em>pretty</em> sure that Irene likes her because she’s learned from insiders (Seulgi and Joy) that Irene doesn’t text much at all. When Irene makes plans, she texts back at most five word answers and in group chats? You would be lucky to get a <em>‘what?!</em>’ in response. Furthermore, Irene <em>talks</em> to Wendy, actually holds a conversation where she doesn’t come off as mean or bitchy (that Joy complains constantly about) that could go on and on if they didn't have work to do. </p><p>The problem still remains that Irene holds her emotions and thoughts extremely close and trying to gauge how much Irene likes her is why Wendy has gotten so good at getting the woman to fall into these honey traps that afford Wendy an opportunity to get closer. All Wendy really does is bring up a situation, make casual banter, and give Irene the answer to what she herself wants and <em><strong>BAM</strong> </em>Irene asks <em>her</em> the question that is between all of those lines that Wendy wishes Irene would ask in the first place.  </p><p>Wendy could be completely wrong to think that she has a chance with Irene. Just because Irene likes her doesn’t mean that she <em>romantically</em> likes her. </p><p>After a few months of being able to spend time with Irene outside of work in the guise of ‘let’s watch this drama together’ or ‘I baked you some cookies’ or ‘can you teach me how to cook xyz’ or ‘can you draw me something cute,’ she’s beginning to think that Irene probably just sees her as a really good friend. And the biggest reason why Wendy thinks that is because every chance that Wendy has to suggest anything more than friendliness, it goes completely over Irene’s head. </p><p>--</p><p>“Unnie, are you not cold?” </p><p>“Mm? I’m okay. Here take this blanket.” </p><p>“Oh, okay. We can share.” </p><p>“It’s okay, I’ll go grab another one.” </p><p>--</p><p>“Do I have something on my face?” </p><p>“No.” </p><p>“Mm, you keep staring at me. I’m worried now.” </p><p>“No. Your makeup looks good today. The lip color is really nice.” </p><p>“Did you want to try some?” </p><p>“It’s not my color, Wendy-ah.” </p><p>--</p><p>“We are really lucky that you’re small.” </p><p>“We’re the same size.” </p><p>“I’m saying that we both fit under the umbrella.” </p><p>“It’s a good size.” </p><p>“Any smaller and I’d have to hold you.” </p><p>“<strong>... ... </strong>I’ll remember to bring my umbrella next time.” </p><p>--</p><p>“I’m not usually clumsy, I’m sorry.” </p><p>“It’s fine. Your shirt is in the wash now and you can keep mine until tomorrow.”</p><p>“Until tomorrow?” </p><p>“Mm. I want to make sure there are no creases, so I’ll iron it in the morning.” </p><p>At least Wendy falls asleep smelling the sleeves of Irene’s oversized sweater.</p><p>--</p><p>“You have sauce on your face.”</p><p>“Oh? Where??” </p><p>“Right there.” </p><p>“Unnie…” </p><p>Irene wipes the corner of her lips of the red sauce and shows Wendy. “What a waste.” </p><p>Wendy holds Irene’s thumb and licks it slowly. “Not really.” </p><p>Irene’s jaw tightens and she slips her hand from Wendy’s to go back to eating. “Yeah...not really.” </p><p>--</p><p>“You look beautiful in that top.”</p><p>“Thank you. I paid good money for it.”</p><p>“<em>You</em> make the top look beautiful, unnie.” </p><p>“<strong>Oh.</strong> Mm. Okay.” </p><p>--</p><p>“You didn’t have to walk me home. It’s really late, Wendy.” </p><p>“It’s okay. Next time, you can just sleep over.” </p><p>“I live two buildings away. There’s no point.” </p><p>“Mmm. I like having you over. And I just got a new bed. It’s bigger now!” </p><p>Irene coughs suddenly. “Right, I should go inside. It’s chilly. Text me when you get home.” </p><p>--</p><p>Needless to say, Wendy thinks about giving up on being more than friends with Irene completely because she knows Irene isn’t stupid. Irene is highly intelligent; she just has her moments that Wendy trips her up and snags her in. Irene <strong>has</strong> to know that at least Wendy likes her and maybe that’s why she acts the way she does. Because she doesn’t like Wendy any more than friends. </p><p>
  <em> Ugh.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> This is shitty.  </em>
</p><p>Wendy is having a particularly bad day. One of her writers covering an interview with an idol suddenly gets sick and she has to be the one to go out and cover the interview, where both the manager and the idol are not friendly at all. Then she had to deal with legal to go over a few quotes that had been taken out of context and the small business owner was fussing over suddenly. </p><p>Not to mention, she hasn’t seen Irene all day.  </p><p>At least once a day, regularly at 10am, when Irene makes her cup of tea as a guise to scan the productivity of the office, Wendy gets to bump into her in the kitchen to get her juice. Truth was she did it to see Irene but she kept doing it because Irene could always think of encouraging words that she’d carry throughout the day. Not today though. </p><p>And that made the day even shittier. </p><p>When the clock hits 6pm, the workload finally lightens up and Wendy feels relieved and hungry and tired. Her relief turns into upset because she hasn’t had a moment to herself all day. She’s about to glance at the clock when she sees a message come through. </p><p><strong>Sejeong </strong>[18:46]: Hi, hi! I hope we are still good for dinner!</p><p>Wendy smiles at her college friend’s message. Sejeong luckily works as a reporter for the newspaper so their jobs aren’t that different from each other for them to understand how long the days can be. </p><p><strong>Sejeong</strong> [18:46]: I’ve submitted my article already so you better be making time for me :D</p><p><strong>Wendy</strong> [18:48]: If you don’t mind me dressed in work clothes</p><p><strong>Sejeong</strong> [18:49]: Are you still at the office?</p><p><strong>Wendy</strong> [18:49]: Yes</p><p><strong>Wendy</strong> [18:50]: Luckily the restaurant is just down the street. I can be there in 20. Just need to finish an email.</p><p><strong>Sejeong</strong> [18:50]: Ugh. You’re such a bad date</p><p><strong>Sejeong</strong> [18:50]: LOL :P</p><p><strong>Wendy</strong> [18:51]: I know you love me endlessly but don’t go around saying it’s a date</p><p><strong>Wendy</strong> [18:52]: I am single and ready to mingle</p><p><strong>Sejeong</strong> [18:52]: What a liar</p><p><strong>Sejeong</strong> [18:53]: I bet Chief Editor would have something to say about that</p><p><strong>Wendy</strong> [18:54]: :O don’t expose me</p><p><strong>Sejeong</strong> [18:55]: :D :D :D</p><p><strong>Sejeong</strong> [18:55]: Get here already! I already ordered food for us!</p><p><strong>Wendy</strong> [18:55]: Yes ma’am :*</p><p>Wendy puts her phone down. As promised, she just needs to finish one email and she can make it to the restaurant in 20 minutes. But not before she sits back, letting her head rest against her chair, and takes a quiet breath. Nothing like a quick meditation to ease herself out of the day. </p><p>There’s a tickle on her nose followed by a graze against her cheek. <br/><br/>Wendy likes the soft caress of a warm hand against her cheek before it moves down her jawline. She grabs hold of it because it starts to tickle her skin and opens her eyes. </p><p>Her eyes open to a wide eyed Irene and it’s the most panic she’s ever seen from the woman. </p><p>It takes Wendy a second to realize why because she’s still holding onto Irene’s hand. The hand that was tenderly caressing her face not too long ago. <em>Is this real life?</em> She feels her lips curl up into a smile because even though Irene looks like she’s about to run away, she still looks beautiful for the first time Wendy gets to see her all day. </p><p>“Unnie,” she says as she holds onto Irene’s hand. She looks at it with a smile and caresses Irene’s smooth palm. “Hello.” She will take the greeting from the gentle touch because there’s no way Irene is going to say anything nice. </p><p>As if on cue, Irene snatches her hand out of Wendy’s grasp. “What’re you doing?” she snaps. The panic in her eyes goes away but they’re still shifty. And her cheeks start to turn pink. </p><p>“I’m saying hi,” Wendy looks up at the woman with a cheeky smile. “I’ve missed you unnie. I haven’t seen you <em>all</em> day.” </p><p>Irene’s eyes harden at Wendy. It’s not terrifying or worrisome at all because Irene is most definitely blushing down to her neck. “I meant what are you still doing here?” she practically demands. “It’s late.” </p><p>“Oh my god. <em>Sejeong</em>.” Wendy quickly checks the time in a panic because she said she was supposed to meet Sejeong. <strong>19:04.</strong> She had fallen asleep for more than ten minutes and she didn’t even finish her email. “Shoot.” She jumps out of her seat, startling Irene. “I’m sorry! I’m late. I’m late. I’m late for a very important date.” She saves her work quickly and grabs the pile of work she needs to take home to shove in her bag. </p><p>It’s not until she gets halfway to the restaurant that she realizes what she’s said. </p><p>“A very important date?! Why did you quote <em>Alice in Wonderland</em> out of nowhere?” She knows why because <em>how can you not?</em> Wendy groans as she drops her head onto her steering wheel. “You pabo!” </p><p>Wendy doesn’t hesitate to let Irene know the truth. Even if she doesn’t know if Irene likes her or not, she wants to make it clear that she’s not playing around with Irene. She knows the older woman well enough that she’s not the type to like being toyed with. </p><p><strong>Wendy</strong> [19:15]: I’m not going on a date. I’m meeting my college friend for dinner. That’s all. </p><p><strong>Irene</strong> [19:16]: Do what you want. I don’t care. </p><p>Wendy is shaken that Irene responded so quickly. The response itself was very much Irene and knowing her so well, Wendy is sure that Irene pretty much means the opposite of what she just said. </p><p>
  <em> I don’t care.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Do you really not care, Irene? </em>
</p><p>Wendy spends a few more minutes thinking of what to write that would get Irene to say what she really wants to say. </p><p><strong>Wendy </strong>[19:20]: I care though. I don’t want you to think I’m seeing anyone else.</p><p>Wendy lets out a big breath. If that’s not telling Irene that she has been considering dating her then Wendy doesn’t know what more she can do. </p><p>Irene doesn’t end up responding by the time she sits down in front of Sejeong. Part of her hopes that Irene will say what she wants to hear (Good. You’re mine.) but part of her hopes Irene will say what she really means (I like you as a friend, Wendy.). Wendy tries not to think about how Irene is going to respond because she’s already gone crazy enough figuring out how to coax basic knowledge from the older woman. </p><p>The ball is in Irene’s court now. </p><p> </p><p>Wendy was already tired when she left work and to feel her heart go haywire with Irene only leaves her exhausted by the time she gets home after dinner. Thanks to Sejeong, Wendy could at least get through dinner laughing and crying over funny stories they had to catch up on. And even with some light teasing from Sejeong about Irene, Wendy is more than willing to face whatever comes next. </p><p>The only thing is that she doesn’t expect it to come so soon. Or in such a big way. </p><p>Wendy is startled to find Irene standing in front of her door, still dressed in her suit from work. </p><p>“Unnie?” Wendy’s eyes go wide when Irene quickly advances towards her. Her eyes are dark with murder.</p><p>“<em><strong>Yah!</strong> </em>What are you trying to say?!” Irene yells, louder than Wendy’s ever heard her and shrill with distress. She shoves her phone in Wendy’s face. </p><p>Wendy raises her hand defensively before she realizes that Irene stops short enough so she can actually see her phone. The message app is open to their conversation. </p><p><em>Yah</em> is clearly written in the message box with nothing else. </p><p>Wendy chuckles and Irene looks even more irritated behind the phone. “If you were just going to text me that, you didn’t have to come over so late.” </p><p>Irene’s eyes go wide and her mouth opens, flapping uncharacteristically. “Yah! I don’t know what to text you! How am I supposed to respond to this? What do you want me to say?”</p><p>Wendy hears Irene. Especially with how she’s yelling. “I don’t want you to say anything.” </p><p>“<em>What</em>?!” Irene steps into Wendy’s personal space. “If you don’t want me to say anything, why would you say <strong>that</strong>?” She growls angrily. “<em>You</em> imply that <strong>we’re dating</strong> and you don’t want me to say <em>anything</em> on the matter? Are you trying to piss me off?” </p><p>That’s not exactly what she meant. <em>Ugh</em>. Wendy feels her head start to hurt between Irene’s yelling and trying to figure out why she’s so angry. Before she lets her temper get the best of her, she grabs Irene’s hand and drags her into her apartment.</p><p>“What’re you doing?” Irene asks, crossing her arms quickly at being pulled into Wendy’s apartment. </p><p>“You were yelling in the hallway,” Wendy sighs. She drops her purse on the table and strips off her jacket. She is slightly annoyed. </p><p>“<em>Yah!</em>” Irene’s eyes go wide as soon as Wendy tosses the jacket on the back of the couch next to Irene. “W-hat’re you doing?” </p><p>Wendy ruffles her hair. “I’m home. You’re yelling at me. I just need a moment.” She covers her face and lets out a groan of frustration. After a wonderful inhale, Wendy feels her temper cool down. “Okay. Are you calm now? Because I’m calm.” </p><p>Irene raises her eyebrow at Wendy. “You expect me to be calm?” she snaps like an alligator. </p><p>Wendy takes another breath of preparation because Irene is still irate. “I didn’t think that you would be this...<em>angry</em> I guess.” </p><p>Irene huffs in place and Wendy can’t help but realize how cute she looks. It’s a distractingly beautiful sight to see Irene huff with a slight puff of her cheeks. It’s also in that moment that Wendy realizes that Irene is a bit disheveled as well. Her immaculate suit jacket is open and her crisp white shirt has the top three buttons undone with evidence of tugging and clutching by her crinkles. Her perfect bun is now coming down, stray hairs being played with at the nape of her neck. She’s still gorgeous. </p><p>“It’s not that I’m angry,” Irene sighs suddenly. The exhale she releases shows in her shoulders slumping. “I’m just confused and <em>frustrated</em> by what you said.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “What do you <em>mean</em> you’re not seeing anyone <em>else</em>? <em>Why</em> are you telling <em>me</em> you’re not seeing anyone else?” </p><p>
  <em> This is it.  </em>
</p><p>This is her moment to lay it all out for Irene. </p><p>Wendy nods with certainty and mentally cheers herself on. <em>You can do this!</em> </p><p>“I like you.”</p><p>“Eh?” </p><p>“I like you, Irene Bae, as more than a colleague or friend.”</p><p>Irene turns red as Wendy keeps talking. “W-what?” her voice shakes as she stares at Wendy with what seems to be horror. </p><p>“Yes. We’ve been getting to know each other so well because I really like you. And I told you that I’m not dating anyone else because I’ve been wanting to date you.”</p><p>Irene stares in shock. Eyes wide, mouth open. She finds her composure quickly and stands up straight. “Well why didn’t you just ask me?” she accuses. </p><p>“Because I liked getting to know you and spending time with you so much that it made me like you even more. But it also just made me scared and confused.” Wendy feels a bit foolish for letting Irene know that she’s actually been pining for her. With all the confidence and charisma she’s got, Wendy should’ve been the one to ask Irene now that she thinks about it, but really she wasn’t ready to get rejected by Irene Bae out of all other people. “I was just hoping that you’d ask me first so I know for sure if you liked me or not.” </p><p>“<strong>Tsk.</strong>” Irene scoffs and rolls her eyes. </p><p>Okay, <strong>ouch</strong>.</p><p>
  <em> That’s rude. </em>
</p><p>Wendy frowns, looking anywhere but Irene to keep her pride. </p><p>There’s a muffled clatter that’s immediately followed by a quiet thump. Wendy looks to the older woman and sees her purse is at her ankles. Irene stares at her with her dark intense eyes and once against strides towards her like she’s a target. </p><p>Wendy is about to cower but she isn’t fast enough because Irene grabs her by the collar with both hands and pulls her in extremely close. Suddenly everything Wendy breathes in is Irene and the proximity is more intimate than they’ve ever been. Irene’s small hands have a tight grip on her collar and her nose is barely brushing against Wendy’s.</p><p>Her heart starts to race inside of her because there’s a mix of fear (for sure) but a hell of a lot of attraction. Irene is surprisingly strong. And smells comfortingly nice. And looks otherworldly beautiful. </p><p>“Unnie--”</p><p>“Ask me now. Ask me what you want to know.” Irene’s voice is low and measured. There’s no anger behind it, no frustration or annoyance. <em>God, it sounds seductive.</em></p><p>Wendy swallows her heart because it’s beating so fast it’s made its way up to her throat at some point between Irene’s proximity and her sweet sensual voice. Her throat feels dry. And she prays for courage from all, if any, of the gods. “Do you like me, Irene? As more than friends?” She tries not to sound hopeful but she can’t help it. She wants to know just so she can clear things up, but she hopes that---</p><p>Her thoughts are cut short when she feels Irene’s lips press against hers not so gently. It’s strange how consistently dichotomous Irene is. Her lips are so beautifully soft but her kiss is a bit rough. Irene knows what she’s doing, slotting her lips against Wendy’s, sucking and nipping slowly that makes her knees weak.</p><p>As quickly as it happens, it stops. Wendy’s eyes widen like saucers as Irene pulls back, panting like she’d just run a mile. Wendy is mortified to think she didn’t kiss back because Irene looks at her carefully. </p><p>“Does that answer your question?” </p><p>Wendy almost forgets the question. <em>What question?</em> Until her brain finally starts functioning again. “I think--I need you to do that again.” Irene furrows her brows in consternation that makes Wendy’s heart skip a beat. She finds the courage (finally) to slip her arms around Irene’s waist with a hand snaking up to the back of Irene’s neck. “Just to be sure.” </p><p>Irene’s cheeks turn red as soon as Wendy’s fingers touch the back of her neck. “H-how can you not be sure?” she cutely mutters. “I just kissed you…”</p><p><em>God, Irene is so cute.</em> Wendy can’t help but think. “I don’t know,” she teases playfully. “Friends kiss friends.” </p><p>Irene’s hands clutch Wendy’s collar even tighter, her knuckles white. “What friends are you kissing?” she sharply questions. </p><p>Wendy chuckles, recognizing the jealousy in Irene’s voice. Her fingers absently twirl the hairs at the nap of Irene’s neck. “I didn’t say me. I’m just saying in general there are friends who kiss their friends,” Wendy coyly responds. “I don’t kiss friends, but I don’t know about you.” </p><p>Irene rolls her eyes. “I don’t kiss friends either,” she asserts.  </p><p>Wendy smiles and leans in until their noses brush against each other. The simple motion makes Irene gasp. “Good. The only person I want to kiss is my girlfriend.” </p><p>“Am I your girlfriend?” Irene immediately asks. </p><p>“I would love that you’re my girlfriend, Irene. Thanks for asking.” </p><p>“<strong><em>Yah!</em></strong>” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>BONUS</em>
</p><p>Irene hates her girlfriend. Not entirely. What she really means is that she hates that her girlfriend is a flirt and a tease. And it wouldn’t be a problem if Wendy didn’t know that she was a flirt or tease. Irene completely knows that Wendy is charming and flattering, right from day one. But now, <em>as her girlfriend</em>, Wendy fully well knows what she’s doing. </p><p>It’s annoying. And it’s provoking her. </p><p>She said she’d work on her temper when it came to expressing her feelings to Wendy, but Wendy is testing her patience. </p><p>During their staff meeting, Wendy is not only late (because she’s coming from an interview across town) but she’s in Irene’s clothes. The skirt that is clearly bought by Irene for her specific size and is clearly a tad too tight around Wendy’s hips and backside. Not only that but Wendy is wearing her shirt, putting wrinkles where there isn’t supposed to be and unbuttoning it so low that she can see the tops of her breasts (granted it’s because of the heat wave this week--but <em>honestly, Seungwan</em>). </p><p>Wendy drops her notebook and pen on the ground because she’s flustered and rushing. “Oh! I’m sorry!” she immediately apologizes to Eric who sits beside her during meetings. </p><p>Irene is about to get up from her seat when Wendy is already crouched on the ground, causing Irene to freeze in place because the fabric around Wendy’s hips and thighs tighten, leaving Irene with a generous view of her backside. But she catches Eric leaning down from his seat to help Wendy grab her pen and he instantly freezes, eyes casted down at Wendy. </p><p>It takes Irene a moment before she realizes what catches his attention. Her stupid shirt is unbuttoned. </p><p>“Wendy-ssi,” Irene grunts. “Please take your seat.” </p><p>Wendy looks up over her shoulder and nods. Her cheeks are still flushed from rushing about, but she quickly takes her seat so Irene can start the meeting. </p><p>Nowadays, the meeting can function full well on its own with minimal prompting from Irene. She sits there listening to updates and giving deadlines more than contributing content, letting her writers and marketing team have some freedom in their design. The most she has to do is make sure the machine stays functional and well oiled. </p><p>So she can glance at Wendy. Her girlfriend. It’s been a few months since they’ve started dating.  Wendy dyed her platinum blonde hair back to brown, making her look more youthful than ever, and the shoulder length tied up only makes her look younger than she actually is when it’s in a high, messy ponytail. Wendy had tied it up midway through the meeting, wiping her neck of sweat from the summer heat and tugging her shirt to give herself air, and it was starting to distract Irene. </p><p>Not only that but Irene subtly pushes a water bottle her way that Wendy notices and smiles brightly and bows in her seat thanks before taking it. Irene gets a full view of Wendy’s cleavage and grips her pen extremely tightly because she realizes this is the same view that Eric just got at the beginning of the meeting. </p><p>Wendy is gulping down the water because she’s completely parched but does it in Irene’s direction (albeit away from everyone else’s because of their seating arrangement around the conference table) and Irene watches as Wendy’s throat bobs up and down and her chest subtly heaves as she drinks water. </p><p>“That’s enough,” Irene snaps aloud. </p><p>Seulgi stops talking mid sentence about her upcoming project concepts and stares at Irene completely stunned. Everyone else follows suit almost immediately. Wendy stares at her with massive concern. </p><p>“You have a lot of great concepts in mind,” Irene manages to get out without sounding angry. Her throat is still tight but she relaxes as much as she can. Seulgi doesn’t deserve her ire. “We can revisit them before the season ends so that you can refine your current concepts.” </p><p>Seulgi nods diligently in agreement and the meeting continues to move forward. </p><p>Irene nearly jumps out of her skin when she feels Wendy’s foot at her shin. She glares at the younger woman only to find the concerned look all over her face again. Irene holds back a sigh because she knows she shouldn’t be mad at Wendy for checking on her but her teasing foot isn’t helping at all. </p><p>Luckily it’s not long before the meeting breaks and everyone goes back to doing their tasks. </p><p>“Wendy, my office,” Irene orders before she leaves the conference room. </p><p>Everyone stares at Wendy with a worried look on their faces but Wendy ignores it. “Yes, Chief Editor,” she responds before grabbing her things off of the table to quickly follow the older woman. </p><p>“Seulgi-unnie, was that conflict tension or sexual tension?” Yeri, the ever faithful assistant whispers as the room empties. </p><p>Seulgi shakes her head with a sigh. “I don’t know Yerim, those two are weird.” </p><p>Irene enters her office quickly and can hear Wendy cantering after her. She rounds her desk and places her notepad down with a loud slap. She almost flinches, not realizing her strength.</p><p>“Hey,” Wendy greets gently as she enters Irene’s office. “Are you okay?” </p><p>“Shut the door,” Irene immediately orders instead of answering. She watches as Wendy turns back to the door and shuts it with a quiet click. Because of Wendy’s hastiness, the skirt had ridden up her thigh a few inches. </p><p>It makes her see red. <em>Why is she like this?</em> Wendy was really pushing her limits right now. Irene drops her head as she leans over her desk, trying to regain her composure. If she snaps at Wendy, the younger woman will hate it and they’ll spend the rest of the day quietly regarding each other. It’s bad enough Wendy’s had an early morning, Irene doesn’t want to pile it on with her frustration over trivial matters.</p><p>“Joohyun, are you okay?” Wendy asks as she approaches. After a quiet moment, her hand falls between Irene’s shoulder blades to gently rub her. The touch is soothing up until Irene starts feeling it move south toward the middle of her back. “You were tense during the meeting. Did something happen?” </p><p>Irene snaps, grabbing Wendy’s hand as soon as her fingers dip underneath the waistband of her trousers. She quickly moves them, stepping forward powerfully until Wendy is pressed against the bookcase a few feet beside her desk. Irene boxes Wendy in, pinning the hand she grabbed beside her head, while the other grabs the shelf with a slap.</p><p>There’s a small smile on Wendy’s face as she’s pressed back against the bookshelf. Wendy laces their fingers together and leans back just enough to draw Irene in closer. </p><p>“You knew what you were doing,” Irene angrily says as she stares into Wendy’s eyes. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“Why are you wearing my clothes? You have plenty of your own.” </p><p>“I was in a rush this morning and it was the first thing I grabbed,” Wendy tries to innocently reason. </p><p>“You really want to test my patience?” Irene narrows her eyes. “What’re you trying to achieve?” </p><p>Wendy smiles impishly. “What about my outfit bothers you?” </p><p>Irene feels her cheek twitch out of annoyance. “It’s not your size. The skirt is tight around your hips and shows the entire outline of your ass. The shirt is too small for you and you’re exposing yourself indecently with all these undone buttons. I can see <em>everything</em>, Seungwan.”</p><p>“Isn’t it good?” Irene’s eyes widen. Wendy teases shamelessly. “That you can see everything?” </p><p>“You tease.” </p><p>Wendy bites her lip. “What do you wanna do about it?” She slowly lifts her leg and wraps it around Irene’s back and uses her free hand to hold onto Irene’s waist. </p><p>Irene breathes quietly, chest rising and falling, brushing against Wendy’s subtly. The hand holding the shelf comes down and slips underneath the collar of Wendy’s button up to grasp at her neck. Wendy tilts her head up at Irene’s touch. “I want to punish you for teasing me,” she murmurs hotly between them. </p><p>Wendy shifts her hips and tightens the leg around Irene’s back. Her hand generously grasps Irene’s side to encourage her with a playful hum. </p><p>Irene shivers and grips Wendy’s hand tightly. “Can I?” </p><p>Wendy nods quickly. “I thought you’d never ask.” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>don't ask me if i edit stuff im a mess </p><p>my tumblr (lightly used for now) is maknae-mess.tumblr.com</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>